<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their First Time by Hxrny_Mxcca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848245">Their First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca'>Hxrny_Mxcca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, First Time, Forest Sex, M/M, McLennon, Mclennon smut, Public Sex, Smut, Their first time, Top John Lennon, underwear as gag, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul have their first time, next to a river on the middle of a popular Country Park.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Lennon/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Technically for Paul’s Birthday, but a few days late lmao &lt;3.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allerton Country Park, 1956. Also known as one of the best public footpaths in the entirety of Liverpool. Lots of trees, grass, rocks and even a gorgeous deep blue river that ran through the middle of it.</p><p>John Lennon and Paul McCartney had been dating for two years now, always meeting up in the exact same part of the Country Park without either of their families knowing. Their relationship was a secret, and they planned to keep it like that for as long as they could.</p><p>But this day in particular was a special day for both of the boys, as it was Paul’s 16th birthday. They planned to meet up in their same spot, behind a bunch of trees next to a hidden part of the river, and this time, they would finally have sex. Now that they were both 16, it was legal.</p><p>Well, not technically. Which is why they had to be secretive about it.</p><p>Nobody ever walked down past what they had nicknamed ‘their part of the river’, so as long as they kept it rather quiet, they’d get away with it.</p><p>They’d been waiting 2 years, after all.</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this, Johnny...” Paul breathed out, a massive smile on his face as he and John climbed down the tiny bit steep and rocky hill to get to the big rocks next to the river, aka their spot.</p><p>“I know, I’m so excited.” John smiled, squeezing Paul’s hand even tighter as they both climbed down the last of the steep hill. </p><p>Both boys brushed themselves off, before sitting on the edge of the large rock, dipping their feet in the flowing river. The sun shone brightly on the two, who’s hands remained tightly together.</p><p>“Did you bring the lube?”</p><p>“Aye.” John nodded casually, placing his hands behind his head and laying back.</p><p>“Good.” Paul followed his action, and the two stared up at the sky for a few moments.</p><p>Out of the blue, John turned to his left, crashing his lips on Paul’s neck. The younger boy began to laugh as his boyfriend climbed on top of him, lips still attached to Paul’s neck, sucking harder now.</p><p>“Johnny...” Paul whispered, closing his eyes. “Johnny, stop... You’re gonna leave a mark and Da’s gonna see. He’ll be round your’s in a flash and you know full well Mimi’ll let ‘im give you a crack.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” He said, pulling away and staring into Paul’s eyes. His hands now cupped Paul’s cheeks, admiring his beauty before crashing his lips onto the other’s.</p><p>After a few seconds of their loving kiss, it became more heated. John began to slowly ground against Paul, taking in each and every one of his little moans. Each noise made his cock grow hard, and he took pleasure in the fact he was the one causing them.</p><p>Paul on the other hand, was in total bliss already. He just wanted John, right then, and the more John’s cock rubbed against his own the more he felt the desire burn deep within him.</p><p>“J-Johnny...” He whimpered as his lips disconnected from John’s, eyes staying shut.</p><p>“What is it, baby?” John whispered into his ear, his hands reaching down to underneath of Paul’s shirt.</p><p>“More-” He cut himself off with a small groan as John pinched one of his nipples. “Fuck, John. Please.”</p><p>“Of course, my lovely...” John nodded, now feeling nothing but arousal when looking at the boy infront of him who was completely submissive to him. He had the gorgeous boy to himself, and he knew he was lucky.</p><p>His hands moved to underneath Paul’s armpits, pulling him further up the rock and closer to the hill, so if any dog walkers were to walk past, they wouldn’t be able to see them. As long as they kept quiet, they’d be fine.</p><p>“Darlin’, you look so gorgeous... Do you want Johnny to take you, baby? Do you want me to make love to you, Macca?”</p><p>“Oh, Johnny... I’ve been waiting years for you to make love to me. Please, make me come...” </p><p>“Anything for my Macca... Anything.” And with those words, he undid Paul’s flyer and pulled his zip down, before pulling both his jeans and his underwear off. The younger boy shivered as his almost fully hardened cock sprung free.</p><p> He squeezed his eyes shut even harder when John’s hand wrapped around it, slowly beginning to pump up and down.</p><p>“Oh... Mmmmh, more, baby-”</p><p>“Shh, Macca. Can’t get caught baby.” Johns left hand began to undo his own jeans, pulling them off with a bit of struggle and throwing them on top of Paul’s. “If you we’re a lass and we got caught, they’d let us off, but we ‘ave to be real careful doing this, okay darlin’?”</p><p>“M-Mhm.” Paul nodded eagerly, biting down on his own bottom lip to stifle a moan as he’s heard John’s black leather jacket being unzipped. He knew the boy was reaching for the lube, and it made him ever so excited. “Hurry... Johnny.”</p><p>Paul was now fully erect and a writhing mess infront of John. Once the lube was free from the older boy’s pocket, John let go of Paul’s cock to open up the bottle. The younger whined at the loss.</p><p>“It’s alright, baby. Johnny’s gonna make you feel real good now, yeah?”</p><p>“M-Mhm...” </p><p>Once he’d squirted the lube onto two of his fingers, he placed the bottle back safely inside his pocket, before leaning forward to kiss his lover. Once their lips began to dance, John pushed one finger in, practically drinking down Paul’s whimpers and moans at the uncomfortable sensation.</p><p>When he moved back to admire the younger’s face, he wrapped a hand around Paul’s cock, understanding that he wasn’t feeling too much pleasure just yet. Eventually, the whimpers stopped, and only small moans fell from his lips, signifying that he wasn’t too uncomfortable anymore. At that, John slid another finger inside of Paul, the other gasping in shock.</p><p>“F-Faster... Please, Johnny, find that spot.”</p><p>John’s took his hand from Paul’s cock, still thrusting his fingers in and out, and wrapping his hand around his own, tossing himself off at the sight of his younger boyfriend. He pushed his fingers in deeper, smirking when the boy beneath him squeaked out, eyes shooting open in surprise.</p><p>“Was that it?” John asked, stopping his fingers inside of Paul.</p><p>“Y-Yes...” He nodded, looking straight into his boyfriends eyes as he rubbed over it again, causing him to moan out this time.</p><p>“That’s it... I’m taking you...” John immediately pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Paul’s thigh, before lining his cock up at the other’s tight hole. “You ready baby?”</p><p>“M-Mhm...” Paul nodded, his eyes closing again.</p><p>John pushed forward, groaning at how tight his boyfriend was even though he’d spent a long time stretching him. He pushed in slow at first, letting Paul, who was blissed out and trying to surpress his moans, get used to the feeling.</p><p>“Deeper.” He breathed out, and all John could do was nod as he pushed inside of Paul deeper.</p><p>“Oh Macca, so... Tight.” The older’s eyes now shut too, leaning forward to place his forehead on Paul’s own. “You look and sound so, so gorgeous, baby.”</p><p>“Johnny...” Was all Paul could say.</p><p>“Wish everyone could see you, how beautiful and hot you look. God, imagine what George would say... Probably get hard too just at the sight, Macca.” Paul moaned at John’s slightly dirty talk.</p><p>John took it as an opportunity to pull almost fully out of him, before thrusting deep inside once again. Paul moaned out loud, John immediately clamping a hand over the younger’s mouth, knowing he’d lost all self-control.</p><p>John began to thrust faster, his hand stifling Paul’s moans to keep them both out of trouble. After a few more of John’s groaning and Paul’s muffled moans, they both felt their orgasms approaching. John paused, pulling his hand away from Paul’s mouth and reaching for his own underwear. He forced it into Paul’s mouth so he could now also jack Paul off and play with his nipples, wanting his younger boyfriend to have the best orgasm.</p><p>The younger cried pit around the underwear at the amount of pleasure he was feeling, and after only a few more seconds, he began to writhe about, coming hard into John’s hand.</p><p>John held back from cumming inside of Paul, and once the younger’s orgasm ended, he pulled out. He’d had the craziest of ideas.</p><p>“Gonna come on your face, Macca.” John spoke, removing the underwear from the blissed out boy’s mouth. </p><p>“Oh, please...” Paul’s eyes, unsurprisingly, remained closed, listening to John’s moans as the older boy tossed himself off over his boyfriend. He gave a strict order.</p><p>“Open... Wide.” He breathed out.</p><p>It was the way Paul’s lips parted, so incredibly sexily, that brought John to his climax. He groaned and moaned lightly as he came all over Paul’s face, the way the younger’s eyelashes danced on his face as the white substance coated him being too hot of a sight.</p><p>Paul tried to swallow as much as he could, but was still too blissed out from his own orgasm. </p><p>When John was finished, he collapsed down next to Paul on the rock, admiring how his face was covered in cum. He pulled the younger closer, as two of his fingers wiped some from his rosy red cheeks. John guided the two fingers into Paul’s willing mouth.</p><p>“I love you so much, Paul...” John whispered, once again admiring the sight.</p><p>And even though Paul couldn’t respond, John knew that Paul definitely felt the same way. And he always would do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so glad I copied this because I almost deleted it *all*. ;(((</p><p>Hope you enjoyed anyway! It was a bit different with the... Lack of kinkiness but I enjoyed writing it. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>